West Wing
The West Wing of the White House, also known as the Executive Office Building, houses the offices of the President of the United States. The West Wing contains the Oval Office, the Cabinet Room, the Situation Room, and the Roosevelt Room. It is one of the main locations used in Veep, starting in Season 2. First Floor Oval Office Main article: Oval Office The Oval Office is the official office of the President of the United States. The room features three large south-facing windows behind the president's desk, and a fireplace at the north end. It has four doors: the east door opens to the Rose Garden; the west door leads to a private study and dining room; the northwest door opens onto the main corridor of the West Wing; and the northeast door opens to the office of the president's secretary. The Oval Office first appeared in Midterms, where Selina and Kent got into a mild fight, while the office was occupied by Stuart Hughes. This was the only time the Oval Office made an appearance in the shows first three seasons. Roosevelt Room The Roosevelt Room is a meeting room in the West Wing of the White House, the official home and principal workplace of the President of the United States. Located almost in the center of the West Wing, and near the Oval Office the room is named for two related U.S. presidents, Theodore Roosevelt and Franklin D. Roosevelt. The two arguably contributed more than any other presidents to the design and construction of the West Wing. It first appeared in East Wing. Press Briefing Room The James S. Brady Press Briefing Room is a small theater in the West Wing of the White House where the White House Press Secretary gives briefings to the news media and the President of the United States sometimes addresses the press and the nation. It is located between the workspace assigned to the White House press corpsand the office of the Press Secretary. Throughout the Meyer administration, White House Press Secretary Mike McLintock usually addressed the press. Vice Presidents Office In addition to the Vice President's office located in the Eisenhower Building, the Vice President also has an office inside the West Wing. This office didn't start appearing until the second season. Trivia -Veep has gone through three different West Wing sets. The first one was used in seasons two and three. It featured Ben's office, Selina's West Wing office, Kent's office, and a teal-colored conference room. It did not include an Oval Office. The second set was used in season four. It was a bit bigger, and featured the Oval Office, Kent & Ben's offices, a Press Briefing room, a Press Bullpen, a Lobby, and a Roosevelt Room. The third set was used in season five, as they had to change sets when the show moved from Baltimore to Los Angeles. The third set featured everything used in season four, plus Jonah's office, a break room, and extended hallways. -Veep did not have an Oval Office set built for Midterms. The Oval Office set used was rented from House of Cards, a show that was also being filmed in Baltimore around the same time. Appearances * Midterms * Signals * Hostages * The Vic Allen Dinner * Helsinki * Shutdown * Running * D.C. * Some New Beginnings * New Hampshire * Joint Session * East Wing * Data * Tehran * Storms and Pancakes * Mommy Meyer * Election Night * Morning After * Nev-AD-a * The Eagle * Thanksgiving * C**Tgate * Congressional Ball * Kissing Your Sister * Inauguration * Blurb * Judge * Groundbreaking * Veep (episode) Category:Locations